Creation of Anna Banana
Background Bart Woodward had a problem he couldn't yet solve: he'd been alive for a very, very long time, and in that amount of time, he had no one to share it with. As it turned out, lonliness and existential crisis was hitting Bart harder than he liked. Deciding to forgo the idea of trying to make friends, because his strange appearance meant guaranteed mockery, he came to the obvious conclusion to this situation... he'd grow his own friend, who would in turn also be his successor. Bart immediately set out on a year-long quest to create his own replica of the human genome, and in turn, create the perfect person to share the decades with. The Creation For a full year, Bart carefully researched possible side effects and outcomes of the traits he was trying to implement successfully, such as vampiric immortality. Since this was personal to him, he took every precaution possible to avoid defects and outright death of the test subject. For a while, Bart's ideas weren't coming to fruition. The cells in his petri dish would often fail to replicate or shrivel away for no apparent reason, completely baffling the brilliant scientist. But Bart finally had a breakthrough in September of 1982, when he had his first human cells successfully multiply and grow into a young infant girl. Because Bart figured he wasn't good with names, he decided to nickname her Little One. It took only a few months for Little One to start walking on her own and forming full sentences. To Bart's surprise, she displayed remarkable intellect for such a young age, and even more shocking, she could successfully lift and move objects ten times her size, in addition to mind control (which he witnessed her perform on his kitten). This confused him greatly because his golden rule during her development was there were to be no major changes aside from immortality, and that she'd grow up to be a relatively normal person. These sudden mutations were unprecedented and unexplainable. When she was about five years old, Bart decided it was time to let Little One choose her given name. It just so happened that a VHS of Anna to the Infinite Power was playing in the background, so she took Anna as her own name. By this time, the two had become extremely close. They'd regularly have hour long back and forth conversations about life and the secrets of the universe, in addition to playing chess and reading history books together. Bart even taught Anna how to make an amazing ham sandwich. She'd become a daughter to him, and Bart felt a deep love he hadn't felt in centuries. The Incident On August 12th, in 1987, everything seemed to be quite normal. Anna successfully convinced the hermit Bart to step outside for the first time in over a decade, where he became enamored with the sight of a hummingbird fluttering across the clear blue sky. Aftermath ***As Bart regained conciousness a few minutes later*** ***He gazed up and saw Anna standing defensively, claws extended***